mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000008
Combatants Jason James vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams Match Text March 16, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Jason James vs ‘Double A’ Arnold Adams Littleton climbs back into the ring. Jackson remains in the ring. Littleton begins the next introduction. “The following contest is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Tom Jackson.” A man with short black hair and a goatee walks down the aisle to the vicious boos of the crowd. He starts to pick a fight with a few of the ringside fans as he comes to the ring. “Introducing first,” Littleton continues, “from Vicksburg, weighing 263 pounds, here is Jason James!!” The crowd boos horribly. From the other side of the arena, a balding man makes his way to the ring. The crowd begins to cheer greatly. He signs a few programs on his way up the aisle. He stops when he sees Jason in the ring. He gives back the program he just signed and rushed into the ring. He and Jason begin brawling with each other. Jackson tries to separate them, but he ends up being knocked out of the way by an errant punch. Littleton climbs out of the ring. He continues the introduction, “His opponent, from Tunica, weighing 188 pounds, is ‘Double A’ Arnold Adams!!” Jackson gets to his feet and calls for the bell as Jason and Arnold fall through the ropes out of the ring. Arnold lands on top of Jason on the concrete floor. Arnold gets to his feet. Jackson climbs out of the ring and tells Arnold to get into the ring. Arnold picks Jason up by the hair and rolls him into the ring. The crowd starts to chant “Double A”. Jason climbs onto the ring apron. Arnold nails him with a forearm smash. Arnold goes for a suplex, but Jason blocks it. Jason goes for a suplex to the concrete floor, but Arnold blocks it. Arnold drives a kneelift into Jason’s ribs. He picks him up in a high vertical suplex. Arnold drops him onto the mat in the middle of the ring. Arnold rolls Jason onto his stomach and drives a knee into Jason’s right shoulder. Arnold bounces off the side ropes with an elbowdrop onto Jason’s right shoulder. Arnold applies an armbar. Jason fights to his feet. Jason tosses Arnold across the ring with an arm drag. Arnold rolls right to his feet in the corner. Jason charges him, but Arnold takes him down with a short clothesline. Arnold grabs Jason’s legs and catapults him into the turnbuckle. Arnold charges the corner, but Jason nails him with a back elbow. Jason climbs onto the middle turnbuckle and comes off with a flying back elbow. Jason bounces off the near ropes and drills a knee into the side of Arnold’s head. Jason picks Arnold up and backs him into the ropes. Jason whips him across the ring. Arnold ducks a clothesline. Jason turns around. Arnold comes off with a high cross body, but Jason ducks and counters it with a backdrop. Jason waits for Arnold to get to his feet and nails him with the Trojan Horse (inverted atomic drop). Jason takes Arnold down with a double leg hook and flips into a pinning predicament. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … three!! Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 3:02, is Jason James!!” The crowd boos violently. Jason celebrates in the ring, but the crowd continues to boo. Category:Matches